Naruto Time travel jutsu
by ShatteredxBlack
Summary: Naruto is getting used to being hokage, when he recieves the 4th hokage as a visitor. the 4th hokage is not pleased with narutos behaivor as a 12year old. so he sends him back as a second chance. How will naruto change already knowing everything!
1. Chapter 1

'Hokage, sir?' a voice squeaked from behind the office door.

"WHAT NOW!?!?!?!" I yelled, annoyed with the 15th interruption from my paper work. I had no idea that the hokage needed to do _paperwork._

"You have a visitor here."

Visitor? Who the hell would want to visit me on a Monday? The ninja trainees were in school, the genin were on missions like the others, so who would have the free time to talk to me now?

"Send them in, Hinata" I said, confused. I went back to filling in my paper work, hearing the door creak open and silently close shut. When I looked up, I immediately regret it.

"What do you want dad?" I asked the 4th Hokage, rubbing my eyes with annoyance.

"Just came to check up on you, _sir._" He mocked, searching for something out of his pocket.

"Well, I'm in no mood for your fucking shenanigans, so get out of my site!" I spat, looking back down to my paperwork.

"Oh really?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah really. GET OUT!" I demanded, sending a glare his way.

"Well, im afraid I cant do that." He sighed.

"What do you mean? Don't make me call Neji in here." I threatened.

He took out a scroll and mumbled a few words. Before I even knew it, I had a glowing blue circle around me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!" I yelled, never seeing this jutsu before.

"You were a very bad boy when you were 12." He scolded, amused with my reaction.

"IM 24 NOW! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!?!?!" I yelled, pissed off that he was enjoying this moment.

"Im merely sending you back to your first day in Group 7. try to shape up your attitude." He smirked, doing one final hand movement. The circle got bigger and brighter, gravity sucking me downward. I was spiraling through a time warp, with past events and memories projected on the tunnel walls. Me seeing Sasuke after my three year training with Pervy-sage. Meeting lady Tsundae for the first time. Kakashi and the bell training. And before I knew it, I was standing up in my old classroom, Sasuke, looking all emo and Sakura nagging me about the chalkboard eraser on the door.

_WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO ME?!?!?!_


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm just dreaming. I'm just dreaming' was all I could think while staring at my old team mates. Sakura was still nagging at me and Sasuke had is eyes glazed over with his absent minded expression. Suddenly, he jolted and looked up as though he woke up from a dream. He looked around in surprise as he observed his surroundings. He saw Sakura [who was still lecturing me on how the chalkboard eraser was a bad idea] and his eyes got wide. Not the 'oh it must be fate that we meet again, love', but the 'OH SHIT! I thought I got rid of you' look. Then his steely gaze turned to me. I was freaking out just like he was and we both knew it- THIS WAS ALL THE 4TH HOKAGES DOING!!

The door was sliding open. Sasuke and I knew what was going to happen next. I took out a shurikan and threw it behind me, pinning the eraser to the wall right above his head.

"Nice shot!" Sasuke yelled, forgetting that at this point in his life, he hated me.

Sakura was shocked beyond belief, not understanding why he would compliment, let alone _talk_ to some outcast like me.

"Indeed a very lucky shot, Naruto." Kakashi mumbled, annoyed that there was a trap set up for him. "It's too cramped in here. Lets go to the roof to get to know each other a little more."

As we left to go to the roof, I grabbed Sasukes arm and hissed, "Did the 4th hokage do this to you too?"

"He came out of _No where!_ I SWEAR! I was minding my own business then BAM! Big Blue Light Comes Out Of No Where- _SURROUNDS ME-_ And next thing I know, Sakura is yelling at you, You're Freaking out, and im wondering how the hell I got here!"

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"What?" he asked, suspicious.

"I've NEVER heard you talk like that."

"Really? Wow, I'm only quiet cause I get the feeling I'm being watched."

"Well, did you ever find o-?"

"Fan Girls," he cut me off. "They will go all Twilight Obsessed whenever they find a new Edward. Not just obsessed. _Twilight Obsessed!_"

"I can see that you've had a…_Horrible_… experience with these girls."

" _THEY ARE BOY THIRSTY MONSTERS!"_ he hissed, looking traumatized.

"You need to calm down! Sakura is looking!" I warned, nodding my head towards the bitch who shadow cloned herself into kakashi- though he was looking like her like she was a freak.

" She's one of them, SHE STARTED THEM ALL!!" Sasuke was flipping out. I had to do something drastic.

" Hey Sasuke. If you don't calm down, then…" the rest I whispered in his ear[and the day hell freezes over will be the day I tell you what I said]. He instantly calmed down, but put on a full, icy glare to me.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed

"Try me." I challenged, knowing that because I said this, he would act like he did in the memory I had of this day. He shoved me away and proceeded to the stairs leading to the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

We were on the roof, Me, Sasuke, and Sakura were facing Kakashi-sensei. He was reading his book, not wanting to break the silence anytime soon.

"So why the hell are we here, Kakashi-sensei?" I said, not handling the silence.

"Oh that's right. I forgot about you guys for a second." He chuckled, putting his book away. I've always wondered what was in that book. "Lets begin by introducing yourselves. Tell us your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and crap like that."

"Since its you're idea, you go first." I challenged knowing the exact words he would say. "OH WAIT! Let me go for you" I deepened my voice to match his. "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi…I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes…Dreams for the future, hmm….and I have lots of hobbies." I smiled when I finished, knowing he was thinking how the hell did I know what he was going to say.

"I didn't even introduce myself…how the hell did you know my name?"

"There's a lot that I know that you don't." I immediately regretted those words, well… after Sakura tried to smack my head [which I dodged] and after Kakashi tried to pin my hand to the wall behind me with a shurikan [Which I deflected with one of my own].

"Wow, Naruto." Sasuke chuckled, still laughing from when I mocked Kakashi.

"Naruto, when did you get so good?" Sakura asked in shock, still trying to figure out how I dodged her hit.

"I have no I idea…" YES!!!! I STILL HAVE MY SKILLS FROM MY OLDER SELF!! Though my Chii is still weak, maybe after I meet up with Pervy-sage, I can use Razengan.

"Okay then, Naruto tell us about yourself."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am 12 years old, I like Ramen- especially when its paid for me by someone else. I _really _dislike Orochimaru," that got me a glare from Sasuke, a confused look from Sakura, and a 'Oh Shit' look from Kakashi. He might of as well yelled 'What the hell are you saying' to make it anymore obvious. "and my dream for the future is to become the next hokage." I started busting up laughing at this. _OF COURSE I WOULD BECOME HOKAGE! I WAS HOKAGE BEFORE MY STUPID DAD SENT ME BACK! _"And I like to prank people as a hobby."

"IT'S MY TURN!!" Sakura screamed, dying to let everyone know a little bit about herself so that she might be able to show that she _wasn't_ a psycho bitch. "My name is Hanuro Sakura. The thing I like is…Well the person I like is…" She looked at Sasuke and blushed. "and my Dream for the future, uhm…" glanced at Sasuke again and became beet red. "My hobby is…" looked at him _AGAIN_ and giggled.

"Lastly, the emo kid." Kakashi looked at Sasuke and waited. "What? Are you expecting an invitation to speak?"

"No, I'm waiting for Sakura to shut up."

"And my favorite food is Rice, my Favorite drink is Orange…"

" Sakura…" Kakashi interjected.

"My favorite color is pink…"

"Sakura…"he said louder.

"My favorite TV show is-"

"SAKURA! SHUT UP!" I yelled, annoyed with the sound of her high pitched voice.

"and I _REALLY HATE _Naruto! There, I'm done."

"Hate is still an obsession." I responded, sending her a smirk. Oh yeah….I won this round.

"Okay… my name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't like anything…._especially _Sakura. And… I can't really call it a dream… but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and … to kill a certain man…"

"But didn't you already kill him? I mean, there's no way he could have survived that blow."

"Yeah but it's _that guy_ we're talking about, not some Orochimaru or Zabuza."

"But no one who could possibly block the Inkebatsu no-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kakashi questioned, looking at like we were aliens.

"It's rude to interrupt someone's conversation like that." I pointed out, annoyed that he interjected.

"HEY NARUTO! DON'T TALK TO KAKASHI-SENSEI LIKE THAT!"

"Hey Sakura, Shut up. You die when you're 19 so _you_ should focus more on _actually doing_ something with your life then acting like a total bitch and chastising us okay?" Sasuke remarked, enjoying the look on Sakura's face as she processed the words through her brain.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah shit! I was hoping I would never had to go through the bell training again!" I yelled, walking towards the ramen shop.

"I was hoping I would never have to see Sakura again." Sasuke complained.

"How to you know about her death?"

"Easy. I'm the one who kills her with Inkebatsu no Mora justu."

"Really? I thought all you had to do was stab her. Why such a powerful move?"

"I wanted to test it out, but she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Suddenly, another big blue circle of light appeared in front of us. We both started freaking out. Was he sending another person back, were we gonna go further into our past? Will we be taken back? My mind spun with these questions as the circle got brighter. We soon saw a figure form a silhouette in the light then it eventually dimmed and we could tell it was a person that we knew well.

"Hinata!?" we gasped, relieved that she was someone we both knew.

"Hello Naruto. Sasuke. The 4th hokage let me come back for a short amount of time to explain to you why both of you are here."

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE IF ITS JUST FOR NARUTO TO SHAPE UP?!" Sasuke yelled, pissed off that he was dragged into this mess.

"Well, you honestly thought Narutos dad was gonna leave him here all alone?" she asked, surprised.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" he cursed.

"Can you just tell us how long we're going to be here?" I politely asked, hoping that good manners would get me out sooner.

"Until your dad says so."

"FUCK THIS, IM GOING TO FIND PERVY-SAGE! HE MIGHT HELP ME!!" I yelled, not caring if I had to stay here longer. I knew that my dad was good friends with Jeriah-sensei and would have told him about the justu.

"He's not going to help you." Hinata sighed. "your dad already told him about your situation."

"DAMMIT ALL!" screamed Sasuke. He was just as pissed as I was.

"Well, the bright side is you know what will happen. But there's one thing…"

"Please tell me that he's not gonna resurrect Sakura and bring her back." Sasuke nervously mumbled, pacing back and forth. We knew that he would be in serious shit if she came back.

"It's not _that _bad- and don't you _DARE_ think that again. All he told me to tell you was if anyone finds out that you boys are from the future, he will make you start off so far back, you'll be in diapers with 24 year old minds." She giggled, possibly thinking of me and Sasuke wearing diapers with a 'What The Hell' look on our faces. "and he also wants you to get the bells tomorrow. And here's a note for you Naruto." She handed me a small piece of paper folded over 4 times. I opened it up to realize my dad was challenging me:

_Hey Son!_

_I was thinking, if you stole Kakashis book and read at least one sentence from it, I might make your time in the past a bit shorter- along with good behavior ^_^_

_~4__th__ Hokage_


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, so you know what the plan is?" I asked Sasuke, patting my stomach from an awesome breakfast of eggs, bacon, and (of course) Ramen.

"Oh yeah. This is gonna be good." He said, also full from his meal.

"I wonder what's in his book…" I mumbled, confused as to why my dad wanted me to read his book.

"Who knows? It could be different justu, porn; I don't really care as long as it shortens out time here." He sighed, knowing we had the advantage in this game.

We walked a little farther, reviewing our plan one more time. We wandered on the path we knew too well, not even bothering to keep the instructions and directions to get there. Hell, we even slept in a full hour, knowing he was going to be late.

"Can I use my Chidori?" Sasuke asked, his hand twitching from going so long without practicing and improving it.

"No fucking way. Kakashi is already suspecting something's wrong with us after hearing us talk about Orochimaru and Zabuza. He'll definitely know we're not from this time if you use a move of his own creation." I pointed out. "Besides, if I cant do Razengan. It's only fair if you don't do Chidori."

"DAMMIT ALL!!" he yelled. "YOU AT LEAST HAVE TO LET ME DO IT WHEN NO ONES AROUND!!"

"Fine. You can do it one-ONCE- right now 'cause we're alone, but that's it."

"HELL YES!" he cried in triumphant, his hand already charging with blue chakra. Without thinking, he ran into the nearest tree, demolishing it and returning completely unharmed.

"How do we get rid of the smoke and the proof that you did Chidori, dumbass?" I smirked, knowing that if he waited until we went into a cave or something, he would have had ample amounts of time to destroy and obliterate anything and everything.

"Hey, it felt good." He smiled. "Come on. You know you've been dying to do Razengan since we got here." He was dead on. When I was in my ORIGINAL time period in my ORIGINAL body, whenever I got frustrated or anxious, I would destroy trees, rocks, anything to calm down. Sometimes I even did it when I was bored. But right now, I was frustrated.

"Aaah, what the hell." I said, concentrating on my chakra. Before I even knew it, Razengan was swirling around in my hand. I ran towards the nearest boulder and slammed my fist into it, shattering the rock like glass. "Damn it all! My chakra is still weak." I complained, disappointed that I had low chii.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned.

"The boulder was supposed to be smashed to _dust! _Not shattered into little _shards_!"

"Oh quit complaining and lets get to the training field." He advised, walking ahead.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Sakura yelled, impatiently stomping her foot when we arrived.

"What the hell made you so ugly?!" I yelled back, angered already by her presence.

"Wow, nice comeback." Sasuke yawned, sitting down by one of the three posts.

"At least I'm not paranoid about fan girls watching and recording me whenever I take a shower." I spat back.

"HEY! NOT COOL!" He yelled, eyeing Sakura, who was drawing nearer to us to hear what we were saying.

"Face it, you have thousands of Fan Clubs all over the globe."

"At least all my members are _girls!_"

"At least Sakura isn't my president!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked, confused with what we were saying.

Sasuke glared at her. "We are talking about what we're going to be for Halloween. Naruto is going to be a Log, and I'm still deciding between a French maid and Tarzan, who wears nothing but a loin cloth."

"Hey Sakura, I think you're having a nose bleed." I pointed out, embarrassing her.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" She yelled, quickly turning her back to us to take care of her problem.

"Wow, Sakura. You're a pervert." Sasuke chuckled.

"NO! I-I-I'M NOT!" She stuttered, turning red with humiliation and shame. She glared in my direction, then proceeded to scream, "NARUTO YOU JACKASS! NOW SASUKE THINKS IM SOME PERVERT!"

"Hey, its not my fault. Besides, wouldn't you rather yell that at me when hes not around?"

"Seriously, you're the one who gets nose bleeds if I just say something like that." Sasuke said, leaning against a pole. He was about to say something else when suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Kakashi came out and dusted himself off.

"That was a very interesting conversation I heard just now." He commented.

"YOUR LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled.

"Funny, Sakura, for you to say that. Why, just yesterday, you were correcting me in the proper etiquette on how I should speak to sensei." I mocked. She then threw a shuriken at me, which was blocked by one of Kakashi's.

"Now now, Sakura. Don't go killing off your teammates just yet." He said pulling out something from his pocket. Sasukes and my eyes got wide as we realized these were the 2 bells he pulled out. He also pulled out a clock and set it on a stump.

"I have set this clock for noon." He said. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these bells from me before times up. Those who don't have a bell by noon get no lunch. I will not only tie you to one of those poles, but I will also eat right in front of you. You only have to get one bell. There are two so it is guaranteed that one of you will get no lunch. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. At least one of you will be sent back to the academy. If you want, you can use shurikens and kunai's. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"B-but you'll be in danger!" Sakura yelled.

"Since when did you care about anyone's safety but you own?" I questioned.

"Okay, lets get going. Ready…_Begin_."


	6. Chapter 6

PHASE ONE O.O

Sasuke and Sakura immediately jumped into the trees, hiding themselves from prying eyes. Only Sasuke knew he would be moving very shortly. Phase one of the plan was to reenact what happened up until he used Substitution Jutsu on my shadow clones.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Are you just gonna stand there looking dumb all day? You must be all talk and no action!" I insulted.

"Im surprised to hear that coming from the dead weight of Team 7, Naruto." Kakashi retorted, sticking his hand into his shurikan pouch and pulling out 'Make-out Paradise'. He flipped open to his page and began to read.

"Why the hell are you reading during such a serious moment?!" I yelled. Years later and I'm still insulted.

"I want to see what happens next." He yawned, turning the page.

"Grr….PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" I yelled, coming at him with the intention to kill. I took a kunai out and threw it at him. He, as expected, disappeared and ended up behind me. It took all the strength and mental energy I had to NOT turn around and dodge what would happen next.

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Supreme Justu: 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" He yelled. that was basically translation for 'You've been sexually assaulted.' I went sky high and landed, as predicted into the lake.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT SANDWITCH!!" I gargled under the water. "I DO NOT REMEMBER THE WATER BEING THIS COLD!!"

I tried my best to ignore the numbing sensation I was feeling all around me and summoned 10 shadow Clones. I told them to wait a minute before coming out of the water and crawled up on shore, summoning 3 more to wait behind Kakashi.

"I…..WILL….BE….AKNOWLADGED!!" I yelled, running at him. My 10 clones charged forward behind me, causing his eyes to bulge. He realized that this was the forbidden justu I had learned from when I stole the sacred scroll. He reached for his Kunai pouch only to be held back by one of the three clones behind him.

"YOUR MINE NOW KAKASHI!" I yelled, coming in for the punch…

PHASE TWO O.O''

…which was taken by one of my clones. Before a fight could break out between me and them, I summoned them back to me. Sasuke ran out from his hiding spot from under the bushes and threw a kunai at the tree behind me. Out fell Kakashi, landing on his feet, _still_ reading his book.

"Nice work Sasuke." He said, turning the page. I eased my way out of the clearing into the thick underbrush of the trees. As I tip-toed behind them, Sasuke had his full attention, throwing shurikan and kunais one after another. Kakashi kept using the same kunai, blocking each and every attack. I jumped from behind the bush that was keeping my cover. I made it look like I was aiming for the bells, stretching my hand towards them. Kakashi saw this and lowered the Kunai down to his hip, not paying any attention to Sasuke. When I was two meters away, I jumped.

I flipped over him. When I was right above him, I snatched the book and landed another two meters away. I ran and nested myself into a nearby tree.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO GET THE BELLS NOT MY BOOK! RETURN THAT IMMEDIANTLY!" Kakashi demanded his body stiff from the surprise. Little did he know that Sasuke was right under his nose.

His hands broke through the ground beneath Kakashi, grabbed him by the legs and dragged him under. Kakashi was neck deep in dirt, Sasuke emerging from a hole about 20 yards away. He dug into his pocket and pulled out two bells. He threw one up, and I came crashing down and grabbed it. We stood next to each other, examining our 'oh so tough' sensei.

"Hmm, Sasuke. I wonder what's in this book?" I purposely said loudly.

"DON'T U DARE!" He warned, struggling in his rocky prison.

"We'll never know unless we read it." Sasuke interjected, looking pleased with his work.

"Well, lets find out."

I opened the book to Kakashies spot, cleared my throat, and read aloud the following :

{WARNING: THE CONTENT OF THIS BOOK HAS BEEN CHANGED TO PREVENT MENTAL SCARRING OF THE YOUNG MIND. PLEASE NOTE THAT 'NAUGHTY' WORDS HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR YOUR PROTECTION. Thank you.}

"He then **** her *** while**** in **** with the monkey *** trampoline***. Then they*** with the **** chainsaw *** and **** with the *** and **** while****. He inserted ***** into**** with**** oil and **** and saw that **** for *** with**** to*** as*** and **** he***. They **** and the monkey *** with an umbrella."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! READING THIS KIND OF STUFF INFRONT OF CHILDREN NO LESS!" Sasuke yelled, obviously scarred.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, sorry it took so fucking long, i had school then was dragged into an unwanted family reunion, the devil cousind broke my shitty laptop so now its on my athome computer. i promis that as soon as this is uploaded, ill begin on Chapter eight. GOODBYE, MY DEAR PATHETIC MIND MINIONS! =P**

"I know stealing the book was wrong and not giving you a bell was worse, but is it really necessary to tie me up to a log?" I complained, struggling at my rope prison.

"YES, IT IS! You made Kakashi-sensei take Sasuke into the village to get special help!" Sakura accused, glaring daggers in my direction. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"I already said I was sorry! And how did I _make_ Sensei take him to get 'special help'?!"

"YOU READ THE FUCKING BOOK OUT LOUD!"

"HE CHOSE TO LISTEN!"

"We're _BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK_!" Kakashi yelled, hopping into the training ground with Sasuke sulking behind him.

"How was it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, concern lining her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled, slouching against the log next to me.

I looked at him for a full 5 minutes, Sakura pleading in the background, before turning to Kakashi and asking, "So, what happened?"

"When we first go there, we were forced to wait half an hour before we were finally called in. Sasuke was being a baby the whole time, rocking back and forth in his seat mumbling about 'never going to a book store again' or something like that, so when we were called in, he sprinted down the hall and ran into the first open door he saw. Luckily, it was the right one. The lady took a pink wand with pink ribbons and a giant pink Rhine stone heart and tapped his shoulders 3 times each saying 'the memory went away'. Sasuke then pointed out all the flaws in her technique and then proceeded to throw a hissy fit, though I think it was a mental breakdown, before she finally sent him into a different room. There, a colleague of hers took the situation from there. She told him to write all of his fears and scarred memories on a piece of paper. When he was done, she told him to rip it up, saying that it all went away. Instead of throwing a tantrum, he burned the psychiatrist to a crisp with that fireball jutsu of his and we had to pay the police shush money." Kakashi said**

"Fuck you, Kakashi." Sasuke cursed, glaring at our sensei.

"How EMBARESSING! No wonder you didn't want to tell us!" I laughed.

"Because of that statement, Naruto, you don't get any lunch. In fact, you guys caused me so much trouble, you all FAIL!"

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" We all chanted.

" Please excuse me while I finish the enrollment paperwork for you three. Enjoy your lunch! Oh yeah, and don't give Naruto any food." and with that, he disappeared.

We stared at the spot where he was dumbstruck. That's not fair! You cant fail us 'cause we piss you off! Not everyone can be an angel! Our miserable silence was broken by the growling of my infernal stomach.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke commented, pulling out his bento.***

"Yeah same here." Sakura said, even though we all know that she throws up every meal just to look skinny for Sasuke.

"Can I've some food, guys?" I asked, my tummy cramping from the pain and hunger.

"Sure, Sasuke said, getting up. "But, you have to check all around my house to see if any fan girls bugged, wired, or put cameras in the place."

"Fine, whatever." I said, catching the piece of chicken he threw in the air with my mouth. Delicious~.

"ARE YOU FUCKING GUYS MENTAL!?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY BEFORE LEAVING?" Kakashi yelled, appearing out of no where, with a huge puff of smoke behind him. I knew the 3rd Hokage shouldn't have given him the magic lessons.

"I TOLD THEM NOT TO!" Sakura yelled, trying to save her own ass.

"HE'S OUR TEAM MATE, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE HATE HIM, NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT! I'M NOT GONNA LET HIM STARVE!" Sasuke yelled, already knowing what will happen next.

"YOU GUYS…ALL…Pass." He said with a smile.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Sakura questions, standing up so suddenly that she dumped her food and sauce all over her clothes.

"You guys acted like a team and…most of you stuck together like a team. You pass."

** No shit, this really happened to me during the 14 years of my life. Maybe not the hissy fit and the Burning of my psychiatrist, but you get the idea =P

*** at this point I wanted either Naruto or Sakura to say "Did ur Mommy make that for you?" and have Sasuke reply with, "My parents are dead, dipshit." But it didn't feel right so =P


	8. Chapter 8

"Whats your distance from the target?" Kakashis voice buzzed through the earpiece.

"About 5 meters. Im ready to go anytime." Sasuke reported, looking around the tree.

"So am I." Saskura echoed.

"Me too." I commented, getting on Sakuras nerves.

"Go." he ordered.

We all sprinted from behind the trees and headed for the had noticed our movement, and was getting ready to make a run for we already closed in.

"GOTCHA!" I yelled, pouncing on the annoying furry creature."Hey Sakura, catch!" I threw the cat at yelped and threw it at Sasuke. He caught it with ease, the cat immediantly frozen from Sasukes cold glare.

"Does it have the bow on its left ear?"

"Yep, we're 100% sure that its Tora."

"Good. Lost Pet 'Tora' Mission Complete."

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the cats cries of pain echoed all throughout the leaf village. Im pretty sure that the cat was _really_ saying,"FUCK YOU BITCH! GET OFF ME AND LET ME GO, YOU VILE SKANK!" but some things are better left unsaid.

"Oh, My CUUUUUUUUTE little Tora-chan! Mommy was SOOOOOOOO worried!" its plump owner cheered with joy.

"Now, Team 7, your next mission is to babysit an elders grandson, shop in the neiboring village, and help with the potatoe digging."

"NO! NONONONONO! NO! NO WAY, HOKAGE! I AM NOT GONNA BE SADDLED WITH THESE GODDAMN CHORES AS MISSIONS! YOU GIVE US A REAL ONE, IM SICK OF CHASING CATS!"

"Im gonna have to agree with Sasuke on this one" I said.

"THANK YOU! NOW GIVE US AN _ACTUAL_ FUCKING MISSION!" He stomped, giving his Death Glare to the Hokage.

"SASUKE, I KNOW THAT YOUR HIGHLY SKILLED AND YOU WERE AT THE TOP OF THE CLASS, BUT YOU ARE STILL JUST A ROOKIE! YOU HAVE TO WORK YOUR WAY UP FROM SIMPLE MISSIONS!" Iruka yelled, pissed off with Sasukes attitude.

"Realy? then how come we keep getting the shittiest missions?" I said, sending my own glare their way.

"Shut up Naruto." Kakashi said, knocking me hard in the back of the head.

"At least i dont have to wear a mask over my face to cover up my acne. USE PROACTIVE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PRICK!"

"It seems that ill need to explain What these duties are all about, Sasuke. Naruto. Listen, everyday the village recieves numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination.

Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A,B,C,D ranking based mission, depending on its difficulty. The village is also based on-"

"-Skill. starting with the you to the Jou, Chuu, and Ge-nins. the missions are then handed out by the you guys at the top to the ninjas based on their abilities, and when the fucking mission is successfully completed, we will recieved the damn money from the client. And since we recently became Genin, the D-rank Missions are 'PERFECT' for us- I THIK WE GET THE FUCKING PICTURE, NOW GIVE US A REAL MISSION!" Sasuke quooted the Hokage, putting mostly everyone to shock. but since i had heared this before i was already talking to Kakashi about the best ramen brands.

"-and that brand also has the one with the pork, but stay away from their chiken ramen because they usually come undercooked."

"I see, so if im ever going to buy tht ramen, i should go straight for the pork and beef and steer clear of the chicken."

"Exactly."

"LISTEN WHEN IM TALKING!" the Hokage yelled, his face red with rage.

"Oh, sorry, Hokage, but i kinda got distracted." Kakashi said, looking innocent, which is really hard when you're a grown man.

"We've already heard the lectures in school anyways, so your waisting your breath." I said, turrning towards the Hokage. "Besides, we're not the brats you think we are anymore."

"FINE! If you want it that much then ill give you a C-rank mission! you have to protect a certian individual.

"AWESOME!" Sasuke yelled triumphantly.

"Who are we protecting?" Sakura asked. A Princess, a Feudal Lord?"

"Im about to introduce him. Come in here!" He yelled towards the door.

"Are you kidding me? they're all a bunch of brats! especially the shortest one with the attitude. Are you really a ninja?" the old man said, looking directly at me.

"Fuck you." i said, flipping him off.

"I am the super expert bridge builder,Tazuna.

"But we can call you dickhead?" i questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"But i expect you to provide me with super protection until i get back to my villiage. then you can all get lost."

This guy is drunk.

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT A DRUNKEN FARTBAG?!" Sakura qiestioned, pointing at Tazuna.

"Yes! you start in an hour, now get Ready and go to the front gate!" The hokage said, dissmissing us.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes as he turned to face me.

"You need to stop."

"Stop what?" we were alone right now, in front of the gate that led to the forest outside.

"Your not acting like your old angst self. Your too outgoing towards me. you have to start being more..._you_."

He looked at me for a while before speaking. "So you want to me to start hating you again?"

"Look, i know your fustrated about repeating everything, especially knowing that we're gonna run into Zabuza again, but Kakashi is getting suspicious. I mean, look," I pointed to our stealthy sensei eyeing us from behind a tree. Was the tree really necessary? "He's looking at us right now! Dont you find that a little creepy?"

"Okay, Naruto, i'll go back to the kid me, but you need to be more loud and obnoxious. I know you've matured greatly since I've last seen you, but you need to put that aside and go back to your old ways."

We looked at eachother for a while before agreeing on changing our ways. he slumped his shoulders and started dragging his feet towards the meeting area. i waited a few seconds before hopping over to the group, screaming "LET'S GO!" as loud as i could manage.

"What are you so happy about?" Sakura asked, sending a glare my way.

"Why aren't you? this is the first time we've ever been outside before!"

"Not for you, Naruto. Everyone still remembers that New Years Prank you pulled."

"HEY! am i really gonna be safe with a snot nosed brat like him?"

"Depends if the Snot nosed brat actually Gives a shit about your health and saftey."

"Dont worry, im a Jounin. i can make him give a damn about your health and saftey." Kakashi smiled, heading towards me.

"OKAY! OKAY! Geez. Fine, ill make an effort." I pouted, which kinda looks creepy when you see a tween boy do it."But, one day, I WILL become the Hokage. MY NAME IS NARUTO IZUMAKI! REMEMBER IT, 'CAUSE ILL BE TESTING YOU IN A FEW HOURS!"

"Theres no way a little brat like you could become the villages #1 ninja. Maybe #1 idiot but other then that, your screwed." he took another gulp from the bottle.

"SHUT UP! I WILL DO ANTHING IT TAKES TO BECOME HOKAGE! EVERYONE WILL AKNOWLEDGE AND RESPECT ME!"

"Well, i won't, even if you DO become Hokage."

I almost laughed out loud at this. He names a Bridge after me! and he hosts my welcome party when i first become the hokage! He telles everyone 'the hokage protected me when he was a boy'. Yet, here he is, saying he'll never respect me. HA!

"YOUR DEAD MEAT!" was what i would've said, so i just blurted it out, only to be knocked in the back of the head by Kakashi.

"Stop embaressing yourself, Idiot."

It was a few hours of silence before someone finally said anything.

"Um...Tazuna?"

"What is it girlie?"

"Your from the Wave country?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Kakashi-Sensei, do they have ninjas in the wave counrty?"

"Sakura, only idiotic countries dont have Ninjas." i interrupted. It is true that only cool contries have ninjas.

"The Wave Country doesnt. but most other countries have them. the culture and customs might be different, but Hidden Villages exist, so do there are-"

"SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"

"WHAT NARUTO!"

"How come theres a puddle?"

"Because its _NATURE!_"

"But we're in the middle of summer! There hasnt been any rain since last month."

"Just ignore it Naruto."

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

"How about both of you SHUT UP AND MOVE ON, YOU PRICKS!"

Suddenly, everyone heard a huge _whoosh_. The next thing we know, Kakashi was all tied up in chains.

"One down." one of the ninjas said. Then they pulled the chain. Kakashi was split into 9 bloody pieces.

"Two down." the whisper came from behind me. I had totally forgotten about these guys. I mea, I _knew_ they were here, i just forgot who they attacked after sensei. i looked to Sasuke, who was already high in the air, hand in his Kunai pouch. I ducked as his kunai whizzed by my head and pinned the chains to a tree, making them stuck.

as he came down he stomped _hard _on both of their heads. i burried myelf under the ground and traveled underneath them. i shot up and punched them hard underneath the jaw. their heads were flung back, slamming against a giant rock. Now, if your wondering how that rock got there, I have no clue. I think that Sakura moved it there, or Sasuke dragged them back, i have no idea. All i know is that they hit their heads on a rock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Ive realized that ive been spelling hella stuff wrong, and im sorry about that! i have no spellcheck on 'WordPad' so things are comming out weird. I also a jacked up mouse so it will run over lines and end up deleting them, so a few sentences end up comming out weird. I am writing this little Notice 'cause i was re-reading chapters 7,8, and 9, and i noticed the sentences and someone was nice enough to point out my spelling errors. BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN I NEED ALL THE REVIEWS FILLED UP WITH 'u spelled 'that' like 'thet'' AND STUFF LIKE THAT. zank u for reedin and enjoy ze chapta! =P **

"You alright, Scaredy Cat?"

"OI, SHUT UP!"

"Knock it off Naruto, Sasuke. Im kinda in the middle of something if you dont mind."

"Sorry sensei." we said at the same time.

"Good. Now, Tazuna, you need to explain a few things for me. These guys are Hidden Mist Chuunins, correct, Sakura?"

"Yeah, theyre definently Chuunins. and they're headbands confirm that they are Hidden Mist ninjas."

"Thank you, Sakura. Now, these shinobis are known to fight and continue fighting no matter what."

"How the hell did you know we were here?"

"Just as Naruto had pointed out, it hasnt rained since last month. so when we see a puddle on a bright sunny day in the middle of the summer, you know that its pretty obvious."

"Then why did you wait until the last minute before jumping into the fight?"

"I simply needed to find out who these idiots were after."

"What do you mean? Its obvious that they're gonna go after the client 'cause we've been hired to _protect_ the guy." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know that, Sasuke, but i wanted to know their reason for wanting to kill him and his reason for wanting protection."

"OH! i see now." Sakura yelled.

"And here i thought it was to protect him from thieves, gangs, and bandits."

"Thats what i believe Tazuna wanted us to think, Naruto. It seems obvious and we know all of us havent done anything so bad that we have a hit on our heads."

"I wouldnt be surprised if they were after Naruto."

"SHUT UP SASUKE!"

"WILL I EVER GET TO FINISH A SENTENCE WITHOUT INTERRUPTING?!"

"Sorry."

"Okay. Now, Tazuna, If we knew that ninjas were after you, then this would've been a B-rank mission. but im positive that you have a reason to lie about the ranking of your mission. We are now working outside of our C-rank area, so we deserve an explanation."

"Sensei, I think we should give up on this mission and head back. Let the chuunin take care of him." Sakura qptioned, obviously not wanting to be here.

"Yeah, im sure your right. this could be too much."

"NO! NONONONO! NO! NO WAY!" WE KEEP GOING! I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SAKURAS OPINION! LETS GO!"

"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed.

"I dont wana go back. lets just keep moving, Sensei." Sasuke yawned, starting to walk ahead.

"LETS GO GUYS!" I yelled obnoxiously, jogging past Sasuke. Everyone started walking but we were shortly stopped by 6 words.

"Sensei," Tazuna said,"I have to talk to you."

**(sorry if the chapter is kinda sshort, but it seemed like a great place to leave off, cause 2 chapters in one day WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!) **

\(^o^)/


	11. Chapter 11

"So let me get this straight; a man named Gato, one of the few wealthiest people in the world with a shipping indusrty, is after you because he'll lose buisness once your bridge is complete?"

"Yes, when the bridge is finished, we can then carry cargo across instead of paying him to take it somewhere else. You should be able to see the bridge soon enough. And -"

"WHOA! ITS _HUUUUUGE!!_"

"NARTUO! do you _want _to be caught?!"

"Sorry Sensei."

"We'll be there soon." said the man steering our boat."We've avoided detection so far, but just to be safe, we should take the route with the vegetation, making it more difficult to spot us."

"Thanks." we mumbled, going through one of the tunnels supporting the bridge. We were spat out into a small lake-like opening, surrounded with mist and bordered with trees and plants. We stepped off of the boat onto the unstable dock. We mummbled our thanks and headed into the forest terrain. We walked for a while before Kakashi stopped infront of us. I knew it was comming.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN, NOW!" Kakashi and I yelled at the same time. I flopped down on the ground, dragging Sakura with me.

"Naruto, What are you-" she was cut off by the over-sized sword spinned down from somewhere in the trees, barely missing Sakuras hair. It got caught in a tree. Moments later, we heared a huge _thunk_. On the stuck sword was a man, wearing stripped blue pants, blueish camoflage cloth covering his arms and shoes, and bandages covering his mouth and nose. Whats the point in covering you mouth and nose? does it make you look cooler? really it just makes it harder for you to breathe. it must be a pain to put on and take off if your wearing bandages. And another thing-

"Well well, if it isnt the Hidden Mist's Traitor ninja, Momochi Zabuza."

"I forgot how much i hated him for a split second." Sasuke sighed, dusting his clothes off.

"Guys, hes way beyond your level. Stand back and protect Tazuna." Kakashi warned, lifting his headband to reveal his left eye. "It will be a little tough, but ill take care of him.

"Well, it seems that you have a sharingan, Kakashi. But i cant allow you to go any further. the old man _is mine_." Zabuza chuckled, glareing in our direction.

"Dont enter the fight. just surround and protect Tazuna." Kakashi repeated." Now, Zabuza. Fight me."

"I finally get to see the famous sharingan _before_ the battle. I'm honored." Zabuza rolled his eyes. "Now, lets end this talking and start-"

"Whats a Sharingan?"

"Your kidding me, Sakura." I said, looking at here with disbelief. She was the smartest ninja in our class! how could she not know this?

"Sharingan," Sasuke began," Is to have the ability to read the defeat of all types of Gen,Tai, and Nin-jutsu in our eyes. We also have the ability to copy our opponents techniques, even if you see them once."

"Our eyes?" she questioned.

He turned his head to look at her, revealing his own Sharingan." The Sharingan is a special ability that only appears in a handfull of members of the Uchiha clan."

"Then how come kakashi-sensei has one even though he isn't-"

"ENOUGH WITH THIS USELESS TALK!" Zabuza interrupted. he jumped from the tree and lauched himself into the nearby lake, pulling the sword with him. when he reappeared, he was standing on the water. Seriously, what is up with the dramatic entrances?! first its Kakashi's puff of smoke, now its Zabuzas 'walking on water'! WHAT IS THE DEAL?!

"Ninpou Hidden Mist no Jutsu." he was engulfed in mist, then suddenly vanished. It is confirmed that hes either a ninja magician or kung-fu Jesus.

"He'll come after me first. he is known as an expert of silent killing, so keep your gaurd up." Kakashi said, examining his surroundings. suddnely, the mist got thicker.

"_8 choices..." _a low voice moaned , surrounding us with fear and caution. "_Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical Vein, Neck Vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart. Now which should I go after first...?"_

Sasuke and I looked at eachother and confirmed that we could handle the dangerous Ki surrounding us. we looked at Sakura and saw that she was trembling. It was getting the better of her.

_You comfort her_ Sasuke mouthed.

_No way_ i mouthed back.

_Well, I cant do it_

_Why the hell not?!_

_'Cause shes my fanclub president_

_So?_

_SHE'LL GET THE WRONG IDEAS!_

_And?_

_You do it_

_She'll just push away my help_

_But you saved her life_

_When?_

_When Zabuza attacked, you pulled her down._

_And?_

_Im sure that she's not gonna push your hand away._

_But she'll perfer you do it_

_Do it NOW_

_Make me._

We were silent for a moment, just stareing at eachother. I rolled my eyes.

_FINE! I'll do it, you wuss._

_Its not that im afraid!_

_Whatever, dickhead_

I reached out and took her hand, gripping the trembling thing. She stopped trembling for a second, then gripped my hand back, giving off the feeling that she was relieved someone was there.**

"Dont worry guys. I'll protect you even if i die trying." Kakashi assured us, looking around once again in the mist. "I dont let my comrades die." he he turned and smiled at us.

"_We'll see about that.." _a low hiss came from behind us. suddenly, there was rapid movement. i took out a shurikan and flung my arm back, cutting Zabuza deep in the back. He howled in pain, glaring at me throught bloodshot eyes filled with murder.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!!"

****That will be the closest thing you'll get to love with Naruto and Sakura. and ive been noticing alot that i've been making Sakura seem like a bitch. Sorry, all you Sakura fans, but i never liked her. so let me know when i go too far, plz.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zabuza was too distracted with his rage that he didnt notice Kakashi come up from underneatheanthe. He punched him _hard_ in the jaw, sending him sky high and spiraling backwards into the water. Bad move.

He rose from the water, rubbing his chin. There was a flicker of movement behind Kakashi

"BEHIND YOU, SENSEI!" Sakura screamed.

Before he turned around, the Zabuza on the water vanished into mist. It was a damn clone. Suddenly, Zabuza-the real one- cut through Kakashis middle. of course, since he saw Zabuza turn to mist, he was able to do that too, making the Kakashi Zabuza had cut in half a clone.

Sasuke and I already decided that we were gonna do our move when Kakashi was stuck in the water ball, so we just stood there, ignoring Sakuras cries of surprise and fear.

"Dont move." Kakashi warned holding a shurikan to Zabuzas neck.

"WOW! That was AWESOME, Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura yelled, cheering for our teacher.

"Its over?" Zabuza questioned. He let out a low chuckle before talking. "You dont get it. Theres no way in hell you can defeat me using your imitations. It was a nice plan though. Copying my clone jutsu and watching me move from the shadows. Excellent....but.." there was a flash of black from behind Kakashi. "Im not easy to kill."

The water clone vanished, and Zabuza flung his sword. Kakashi dodged and flung his foot underneathe Zabuza. he fell, but it turns out that was another clone, soaking Kakashi. He looked around. then stood still. he jumped, barely missing a thrown kunai. Zabuza launched himself from the mist and flung his sword at Kakashi, who jumped off tree and was unaware of the lake right below him. He was cannon balled into the water.

"Foolish moron." Zabuza sniffed, landing on the ground. her started walking to his fallen sword but he couldnt move. Sasuke and I had spread special 'ninja nails' all over the ground. We call it ninja nails 'cause the real inventor ,Sunuki, is only three years old right now. It would've been a successful trick if it was the real zabuza and not a clone. Now, the _real_ Zabuza was right behind Kakashi who was struggling to get out of the water.

"Water Prison no Jutsu." He mumbled, locking Kakashi in a water ball. "You might of thought that trying to escape in the water was a good idea. but you forget that Im a Hidden Mist Ninja. Good luck trying to escape my water prison. Now, as much as i would love to kill you now, ill finish the first."

While Zabuza was summoning his water clone to take us down, Sasuke pulled me aside and whispered," Instead of doing our old move here, can i do my special jutsu?"

"I dont care, but your gonna have to explain how you know it later."

He gave a quick nod and walked into the center of the clearing, saying "I'll take you on, Zabuza."

"Feeling lucky today, kid? I would much rather start with the bastard who cut me but you'll do just fine." he sent his clone after Sasuke. he looked at me for help. Which meant all i had to do was distract the clone until he had his chakra built up. i threw kunais and shurikans and oversized knifes at him. he finally got provoked and started heading towards me. i threw the nails in my path, making him stuck. perfect timing to, Sasuke was ready.

He breathed deeptly, blueish flames rising from his hands. "Inkebatsu no Mora justu!"He chanted. He lifted his hand towards the water. Long liquid poles lifted from the raised them higher and higher. as the water went higher, they got more jagged and solid. doon, razor sharp iceicles were suspended in the air abouve the clone. While we were all distracted by the flying water, no one noticed Sasuke raise more water with his other hand. the water that was taken froze itself on his hand, making it appear like he had a clone, still distracted by the flying ice was easily takent out by Sasukes hand sword. after he struck the clone down, he sent the ice raining down on th Zabuza in the lake. He panicked, and jumped from the water, releasing Kakashi from the water ball.


End file.
